Ships of Oak
by akaeve
Summary: A Navy Aviator is found dead in Rota Spain and Tony goes to help Stan Burley solve.
1. Chapter 1

Gibbs' cell rang out from the table where he had placed it. He jolted awake, and picking up his watch looked at the time 03.00, who wanted him at that time in the morning.

"Yep," Gibbs as listened to a familiar voice at the end of the line, "Stan, what makes you call at three in the morning…ok, ok, so it's 900 hours with you, what's the weather like?"

Gibbs listened to what Stan had to say…before saying, "You know I can't come over, but I'm sure DiNozzo would love to help out."

Stan agreed that Tony would do, even if he did speak Spanish with an American slant.

Gibbs arranged that Stan call MTAC at 14.00 UTC, that would make it 800 hours Washington, time with all the details, as he said "Adios," and immediately called Tony. The call went to voicemail.

Gibbs smiled; he just wondered if Tony would pick up on time.

-oOo-

Gibbs arrived at the Navy Yard early carrying coffee; he wanted to talk to Stan first, to see if any developments had appeared.

"Morning Boss," a very bright eyed Tony said from his desk, "Bet you didn't expect me to be here before you."

"Nope…but MTAC, now," as Gibbs indicated and climbed the stairs followed by Tony. They entered the room and there was Stan already talking to the Director from the big screen.

"Buenos días mi amigo," Tony began to say, "¿Cómo están las cosas en Rota."

"Great Tony… afternoon here, actually…but morning Gibbs."

"What you got? Any further developments from last night?"

"Nope" Stan began to say, "The body is still in the cask. Thought you would like to see before, the ME here removes and does his autopsy."

"Want to give Tony a run down on what you have or have you emailed a report?" Vance asked.

"Just getting it typed up and it will be in emails to you all before we finish here," Stan replied.

"Fire away," as Gibbs and Tony watched as Stan posted the photographs on the screen. Gibbs looked at the screen and saw the body was not so much curled, but it had been, what appeared to be a foetal position but the arms were hugging the knees, and the legs folded up. But yes preserved in alcohol.

"What may I ask amigo, was the alcohol? I assume sherry, but do we know which type," Tony asked laughing.

Stan just looked at Tony and a sly smile began to form, "Tony trust you to ask that; and no haven't tasted, but the colour suggests cream but that could be blood, or other bodily waste materials. So could be a fino or even amontillado, but until the ME does the autopsy we won't know ok. But small talk over when can I expect you out here?"

"Stan, there is a flight due to go from Andrews Air base in an hour, DiNozzo will be on it," Vance answered.

"Will I? I need to go change get stuff pack a bag," Tony began to whine.

"DiNozzo, Rota is not the end of the world, they have markets and they have western stores, just get your butt there, like now," Gibbs answered seeing Tony stare at him and then the Director.

"I've told McGee to drive you there," the Vance added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tony read the emailed report on the plane.

 _Lieutenant (JG) Tomas Jenkins Navy Aviator last seen leaving a disco in town with a female. Female known as Maria Sanchos. Said, yes he walked her home, tried it on, but he wasn't too upset, said there were other fish in the sea. Later, seen in the mess hall drinking heavily, and arguing, with another aviator. Had been asked to leave, but later seen fighting with someone before getting into a cab with another man._

Not much to go on but he seemed to have a lot of male friends, Tony thought.

The plane trip although an 8hrs flight took in time zones so when he actually got there it was only 6hrs difference.

The balmy afternoon air was so different from the fresher air he had left that morning in D.C. Although late afternoon, it was still light but for how long, Rota being nearer the equator than the capital.

No customs at Rota, but he still needed checked out by the Military Police, who did query the insignificant lack of luggage, only his rucksack which he had lifted before he had left. Tony explained the best he could but was relieved when Stan eventually appeared, and talked to the men who smiled and eventually handed Tony back his passport and documentation.

"Sorry about that, being late, but the ME has done his autopsy best he can and has reported that it would be blunt force trauma to the skull, a depressed indentation probably caused by a hammer or monkey wrench," Stan began to explain as he pointed to a jeep outside the door with a navy driver waiting patiently, the engine running, "Meet Caro, and before you get any ideas she's already spoken for," he added looking at the smile on Tony's face diminish as Caro's widened.

"Nice, so not an easy murder weapon to find then," Tony replied as he climbed into the rear seat, and watched the surrounding countryside.

15 minutes later they arrived at an apartment block, well 4 apartments in a cube, it was typical Spanish style and as Tony looked it up and down he could see laundry flapping in the wind from the shared sunroof.

"Best we got, but I'm afraid you get the sofa bed." "No problem, slept on many in my time, better than an army fold down."

"I got one of the Logistic supply stewards to do a quick pick up, you know toothpaste, razor and blades, deodorant, and picked you up some fatigues," Stan added opening the door followed by Tony, who looked back at the jeep which was now driving down the street.

"Yep, but could also do with something to eat I'm starved," as he saw a selection of clothing on the couch. "I'll let you tidy up…shower's through that door there," as Stan pointed to his left.

Tony slung his backpack on the couch, picked up the towel, soap and shaving gear, "We're all men together, nothing you haven't seen before, so I'll shower and then get changed in here if that is acceptable," he didn't wait for a reply, Stan just smiled, but went to his own room to freshen up.

20 minutes later, a refreshed Tony, clean and presentable stood in the apartment raring to go. "Are we eating first or do you want to show me the sights?" Tony asked as his stomach gave a rumble.

"Well looks like we eat but I'll show you the mess hall and his digs after, most of the ground work has been done, it is more the investigation. Our forensic lads are running tests now, but it isn't looking good. Oh and before you ask the alcohol was amontillado."

-oOo-

They ate in one of the officers mess halls, "Better chow," Stan had said, and Tony had to agree.

"That was pretty good, must then again not eaten since this morning, but we going to move on to the site of the altercation?" Stan nodded, paid the bill and the two men left. "It's not actually far, just round the corner, and just off the main drag."

"So could have been abducted quite easily, not many eyes about?" "The ME say anything about the body in the cask?" Tony asked as they walked.

"Only that Rigor Mortis begins to tighten the muscles for about 24 hours, then it will reverse and the body will return to a limp state. So it looks like he was taken somewhere and then put in the cask and returned to base," Stan replied.

"And do we have anything to go on the cask? Where it came from and where it was heading or should have headed," Tony continued to question, as he heard Stan's cell ring.

"OK…will tell Tony…thanks we'll get onto that," as he cut the call, "That was the forensic guys, you will be pleased to know that the cask actually came from the Montilla region which conveniently is about 3 hours from here about 263KM," Stan began to say.

"So about 165miles same as from DC to Norfolk, could be possible, then killed here, driven there, kept overnight put in cask and returned to Rota. And of course the sherry was Amontillado as you say, why am I thinking "The Cask of Amontillado?" Tony replied.

"I think I better get us a car for the morning," as Stan made a call and saw Tony nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning was clear and warm, Stan had borrowed a car but had declined Caro's driving, it would be better if it was just an NCIS. Stan wanted to set off early and get to Montilla before the midday sun got too hot.

"Oh yes mad dogs and Englishmen," as Tony dressed, "Slept like a log, but tell me again where we are going?"

"Montilla itself," Stan replied. "The forensics actually gave me an actual code number that was on the cask, can place it to the actual vineyard."

"But can or could they tell you which side of the vines the grapes came from?"

"Just get in the jeep Tony, I'm sure the owners will give you a full run down and taste of the produce."

"Knew there was a reason I had been picked for this job," Tony began to laugh as Stan put the car in gear and they drove off in a cloud of sand coloured dust.

-oOo-

The journey to Montilla reminded Tony of Somalia when he and Tim had driven to the rebel village to recue Ziva, but he knew this was going to be more enjoyable.

"So Montilla, tell me more."

"It's best known for its dry white wine, which is made using the same solera method as sherry," Stan began to say, "The very sweet Pedro Ximenez grapes are used for the wine so, consequently, it does not need fortifying. This wine is known as Montilla in Spain and Amontillado elsewhere."

"But we will get to taste?"

"You can I will do the driving."

They arrived at the winery just before noon, Tony had wanted to call ahead but Stan thought no, why advertise your arrival, if the murder had taken place there, then the murderer would have taken off.

They were greeted by a young woman who smiled.

"Have you come to visit the winery?"

"Yes and no," Tony had said.

"Actually," Stan began to say, looking at Tony then the woman, "We have come from Rota, the base. It would appear we have had a murder and it just so happens, the body was found in one of your sherry casks."

"You know this because it has our stamp on the cask?" the girl replied looking shocked.

"I'm afraid so, if we gave you the serial number can you give us some details on its movements," Stan continued.

"But of course…" as the girl heard Stan reel off the numbers.

"I was looking for a tour and maybe a taste or two," Tony ventured, "Then you could tell us how the sherry is made and how and when it is put into the casks. This could help us place the barrel."

"Please if you follow me, but I must firstly tell my father, what has happened, and please call me Tina, short for Valentina," as she turned to walk to the office.

"One thing Tina, can you be discrete?"

"You think we have something to do with the death?"

"We like to keep our options open," Tony replied smiling sweetly.

-oOo-

Tina had explained the situation to her father who was of course worried, this might harm his business.

As they walked round the factory, they watched and listened to what their guide had to say.

"The wine is first fermented in stainless steel vats," as they passed the huger vats, "Then matured further in upright tinajas or earthenware vessels," she continued pointing to another area, "Before being placed in traditional wooden barrels. Which is what you are interested in no?"

The boys nodded, Tina smiled and continued.

"Our Amontillado wine is stored in 500-litre casks that are made of North American oak which is less porous than French or Spanish oak. The casks, are then filled five-sixths full, leaving "the space of two fists"," as she placed her hands over each, "Empty at the top to allow flor to develop on top of the wine."

"A floor?" Tony asked, "You mean that literally?"

"No, a f.l.o.r," as she spelt it out, "It is Spanish for flower, and is a wine making term referring to a film of yeast, which is indigenous to the Andalucian region."

"So when you put in the casks, do you make your own?" Tony continued to ask.

"They come in pieces so yes we build our own and then stamp them," Tina began to explain.

"Fernando here is our el tonelero," as they watched a guy hammering a metal hoop round a barrel and hammering it down.

"What's the tool he is using called?" Stan asked.

"That is an adze, Fernando uses it to hammer the hoop round and to secure the top."

Tony and Stan looked at each other, they knew that they had found the murder weapon, they just had to find out who and why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They thanked Tina for the trip round the winery, and had asked if there was a good restaurant nearby as they hadn't eaten since early morning, and Tony was beginning to get a little light headed after the tasting. She had mentioned her cousin ran La Tasca in the village.

"He does a great selection of tapas, which I am sure you Tony, will enjoy," she added with a smile.

As the pair walked back to the car, Tony said "You thinking what I was thinking, or are you just hungry?"

"Both but yes, wasn't wanting to drive back to Rota only to come back later, we need to discuss, what we have seen and what we both I think."

The restaurant was what Tony imagined it would be like, smallish, darkish but the smell of food reminded him of just how hungry he was, and yes it was true what they say a glass or two of sherry before a meal certainly had wetted the appetite.

The waiter showed them to a table near the front window where they could watch the life slowly trundle by.

As Tony eyed the menu his stomach rumbled, "Sorry but have you seen the food, what do you recommend or can I work my way through, oh and who's picking up the tab?"

"We are but don't go mad, I would say let's have the Plato Mixo, the selection of cured Ibérico meats, Spanish cheeses with mixed olives & warm bread, and if you are still hungry then try the Churros con Chocolate, which is a dessert of Spanish donut tubes, rolled in cinnamon, dusted in icing sugar, and served with a chocolate dip.

"Sounds just great, but I'll have a beer," Tony answered.

The meal ordered and with Tony sipping his beer and munching into the platter, and Stan sipping the agua mineral con gas.

"So what's your take?" Stan began to ask, taking some of the platter.

"Well, in my opinion, Tomas Jenkins, took a ride in a car with someone, as it was mentioned he got in a car with a man, but who else was in the car, apart from the driver, or maybe just the three of them. I think a female in there somewhere. Anyway taken for a ride maybe here, some altercation hit on head with the adze, either put straight into the cask or as you say waited until the body loosened up, then put in the cask, but why bring back to Rota?" Tony offered stuffing some bread, cheese and olives into his mouth.

"Was thinking the same, so I think we'll go back and ask Tina if she knew Tomas Jenkins, and get a list of her employees. Then we'll take it from there. When we get back to Rota we'll cross reference staff in the mess and also military personnel and I think we'll get a match. Then we need to find the motive.

-oOo-

They returned to the winery. Stan said he would do the talking looking at Tony who was beginning to sweat slightly, the heat and the drink beginning to take effect.

"Tina, we were wondering did you know a Tomas Jenkins from Rota?"

Tina looked surprised at the request, "No I didn't personally but he was a friend of my brother who works as a bar tender at the base. I did meet him once at a party but that was all. Marco Garcia is OK isn't he?"

"Why does your brother not work in the family business?" Tony now asked, as he watched Stan write Marco in his notepad.

"He is the youngest, and in true Spanish form, the eldest gets the business and the others, if there are, have to fend for themselves, so he moved to the coast."

"Do you have any other brothers?" Stan now asked.

"No I have a sister, she doesn't work here but…"

"At the base, we got it," Tony began to say.

"Yes actually, she is a Navy, how you say Alferez de Navio, a ship of the line, an Ensign."

"So the same as a junior rated Lieutenant a sub or second lieutenant," Stan translated for Tony, "And since we only share Rota with the Spanish I understand. We thank you again for your help. But one last question your sister's name?"

"Sorry, Franchesca Garcia," Tina replied.

Tony and Stan made their way back to the car.

"Rota I think, and a word with the Vice Admiral," Stan said as he started the engine, and the car sped off.

-oOo-

Although Rota is used by the Spanish and United States Navies, it does come under the Spanish flag, and is therefore commanded by Spain. While the Spanish Navy is responsible for external security of the base, both however have responsibility over internal.

When they got back, Stan went to see the U.S. Commander who promptly got on the phone the Spanish Commander. Within half an hour Marco and Franchesca had been pulled into the Vice Admiral's office.

The Spanish Commander explained the situation, but watched as both siblings looked at their feet and then at each other before Franchesca spoke.

"Tomas, he was how you say, a fly-by-night, a wise guy. He was always boasting how being a Navy aviator was better than just us plain navy."

"And Maria Sanchos, where did she come in to this? "Tony now asked.

"She was how you say, a honey bee, she was to lure Tomas into a trap, and then let him down," Franchesca continued.

"Who was he fighting with in the mess?" Stan enquired.

Marco now answered, "My friend George, he was trying to calm him down."

"But what started all this off?" Tony asked not getting his head round it.

"He called Tina and Franchesca putas."

"Why," asked the Vice Admiral.

"Both are going out with Amercans and Tomas thought he was better looking and better grade than their boyfriends," Marco continued.

"So how did or should I say who got Tomas into the car and who was driving?" Tony questioned.

"That was easy, Fernando's son drove the car, and it was a boy from the village who bundled Tomas into the car," Marco replied.

"Then what happened?" the Commander asked.

"I don't know. I didn't want to know. All I know is that next day his body was found in the cask at the base," Marco replied.

The four looked at Marco and his sister who was quietly crying, tears running down her face.

The Vice Admiral thanked the two Spaniards and dismissed them.

"Well gentlemen?"

"I think a trip back to Montilla, is required," the Commander replied looking at Tony and Stan.

-oOo-

This time the Vice Admiral commandeered a car and within 20 minutes Tony and Stan were back on the road.

"What you got in mind?" Tony asked.

"Fernando's adze I still think it has something to do with it. Whether accidental or on purpose, it has to be someone with access to alcohol and the tools, and I bet yah a dollar to a dime, Fernando's son is involved.

The pair arrived at the winery and went straight to the owner's office; they saw Tina talking to her father. Stan explained the situation and Tony saw the colour drain from the owners face.

"But of course, please Tina take them to Fernando and see if any of his tools are missing. I had no idea it was this bad."

Tina found the el tonelero, having a well-earned break and told him what had happened.

"Yes I am missing a adze, but I thought it was just mislaid, but if you need to question my son you have my permission, you will probably find the good for nothing chico perezoso, drinking with the other village vagos."

Tony and Stan made their way to one of the local tavernas and saw a crown of youths drinking and arm wrestling.

"Looking for a Mateo and Diego," Stan said looking at the crowd.

"Oh yeah like who wants to know?" one replied.

"Two Navy cops, looking for answers into the death of Tomas Jenkins," Tony added smiling and keeping eye contact.

"Never heard of them," came the reply.

"Oh yeah well it looks like if you don't then those two do," as Stan and Tony watched a pair turn and start to run from the bar.

"Oh no you don't," as the boys now saw two local Civil Guard officers blocking the door. "Your Commander called, he thought you might need a hand, and these two have been causing trouble for months," as they looked at the boys now being cuffed, and led away.

-oOo-

Back at Rota, Stan and Tony reported to the Commanders office, with their report.

"But why back at base?" The Commander enquired.

"I suppose as a warning, to any other men that the sister is out of bounds," Stan ventured.

"Not just the sister, but I suppose anyone fraternisation with local girls whether they be Navy or civilian," Tony added, "But the case still reminds me of "The Cask of Amontillado", it was a form of immurement, he was placed in an enclosed space and it did become his coffin."

Later in the mess Tony and Stan were having a meal and a drink. Tony was due to fly back to Washington next morning.

"I was thinking what you said earlier and I suppose you could say the case was a man taking revenge on someone who, he believes has insulted someone dear. Just remind me never say anything bad about Ellie or Delilah, but then I reckon they could probably take me out without any help from you or Tim."

"I'll drink to that," as he lifted his beer and saluted Stan, "Ships of oak yep, we will be Stan, our friendship is strong. Lot of water has passed under our bridges, but I still think of you as more senior."

"Thank you Probie," as Stan watched Tony laugh.

 **The End.**


End file.
